


A Manual of Advanced Android Repair

by dawnstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Robot/Human Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstone/pseuds/dawnstone
Summary: Marie's training as a healer had some big holes - the biggest one being that her magic couldn't help synthetic beings like her girlfriend Bel. There was no reason, though, that she couldn't learn how.





	A Manual of Advanced Android Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyfrosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyfrosty/gifts).



Stirred to waking, Marie felt a cool, firm familiar hand softly squeeze her shoulder.

“You’re going to break your datapad if you keep falling asleep on it, love," said Bel, setting down a bag of clinking equipment on the chair next to her.

“It’s waterproof,” Marie mumbled into the screen—which, she had in fact drooled on a little. She turned her head to look at Bel with one heavy eye open, then blinked at her, sitting up to stretch. “I, ah, didn’t expect you back so soon. How did it go?”

Bel shrugged. “Well enough. They didn’t really need me at the scene, our perp gave up without too much of a fight for once.” Her work contract with the Bright City police meant dealing with the worst the city had to offer. Even the most powerful magic and technological marvels in existence couldn't stop people from being people.

“That’s good. I’m still having nightmares about last week. Your whole arm was just… gone.” The danger of Bel coming home maimed and unable to function properly, until she could get repaired, was simply a reality of her job. Marie didn’t have to like it. 

The image of Bel walking through the door the last time she was injured, though, was seared into her mind. Bel's usually slicked-back, black hair was so messy and disheveled, and a dirty tarp covered her entire left side. Her uniform and dermal covering there were completely ruined, her movements jerky and slow. Pale violet fluid had dripped onto the white tile floor from torn connections and mangled actuators... At the time Marie couldn't do anything to help fix her, just wait for the diagnostician to arrive; instantly, it seemed, what was once a mysterious and fascinating facet of Bel, ripped open a vein of fear. Marie couldn't let that stand, of course.

“And now it’s fine. I promise.” She smiled and did a little dance with her arms out, using the inhuman grace only highly-articulated androids had. Bel's ability to move and fight was as important to her, as the way Marie felt about her own magic; seeing her so well recovered relieved Marie's heart greatly. “Wait, what are you studying? Advanced Android Repair? M, you have plenty of people who need your energy at the clinic, I can go to DiaCor and get a tune-up, and the force has a full facility for us. Don’t worry about it.”

She shook her head. “You know I can’t not worry. And it’s all very interesting, I just want to know how things work on your end. I don’t like feeling like I’m in the dark, Bel. There’s nothing in you that responds to my magic.” There was a frightening blindness she had to all of Bel's internal workings, which didn't exist with people of flesh and blood. Nothing was worse than knowing she couldn't help her.

“I don’t know about that.” Bel gave a silvery, knowing smile, and leaned down against her to kiss the top of her head.

“You know what I mean.” She didn't want to sound angry, but feeling, no, _being_ helpless brought it out in her.

“You want to take care of me, too. That’s my favorite thing about you. Always looking for new ways to make people better." Bel looked at her, considering, the glow in her violet eyes brightening slightly. "I suppose I can still go to Victoria for the big stuff… Some of the equipment is difficult to get a hold of around here, if you don’t have a license, after all.”

Nodding, Marie gestured at her datapad. “All the courses are available through the University’s non-traditional student program. I can get a license.” 

“True, I’m not saying you can’t. There’s no room in the apartment, though. It’s not like you can just pitch your apothecary chest and grimoires for a repair bay. Magic books can't go on a datapad. And it’s expensive. M, I already have a decent mechanic.” Admittedly, their two room apartment was only just big enough for the two of them, Marie's prodigious library and their extremely laid-back cat, and just barely. She wasn't sure about how decent the mechanic was, however. 

“Not one who cares about you.” Marie didn’t understand why Bel trusted Victoria so much; the mechanic had messed up on optimizing her forcefield generator three times now. And once, she failed to reattach a posterior torso panel correctly, which protected Bel’s core vitals. It could have left her vulnerable during a firefight. Marie didn't usually hold grudges, but this one was starting to stick.

Bel couldn't sigh, instead she made a dissatisfied click somewhere in her throat. “She cares if she gets paid. Look, we can try this, but I have to stay in tip top condition in the meantime.”

Marie’s expression perked up. “Well yeah, I don't want to slow you down. But just think! I can expand services in the clinic once I finish the course, too. I always hate turning people away.” There were a few clinics in Bright City which offered treatment for both humans and androids, but hers wasn't one of them, yet.

Bel wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. “So considerate. You’re going to work yourself to the bone, girl.”

“It’s usually worth it. You’re worth it,” Marie said, her chin set with determination. One day soon, Bel wouldn't need another healer.


End file.
